


Ducks Fly Together

by aleksrothis



Category: Hockey RPF, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, could be romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Paul had never expected to make the Hall with the way his career had been cut short, his most memorable moment one he himself could not remember... Hockey had taken so much from him, he had forgotten there were things it could also give back.A tale of the Hockey Hall of Fame Induction Weekend 2017 and Kariya and Selanne reunited.





	Ducks Fly Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyxiaola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyxiaola/gifts).



Paul loved Teemu.  Not like brothers, though that was what he would say in his speech, not like his brothers at least, not even like he loved Michiko, who he was closest to of all his siblings, but like the other half of his soul.  All the newspaper articles about them, which said opposites attracted, were true but missed the point.  Teemu might say Paul made him a better player, but Teemu had made him a better person.

He looks up as the door opened and in comes the very man he was thinking about.  

Teemu smiles at him. “Are you still working on my speech?” he teases.  “Make sure I can read your handwriting.”

Paul shakes his head but can’t help smiling back.  He had struggled to write something he could share in public, not having the words to describe what Teemu had, and still did, mean to him.  Joking aside, he doesn't blame Teemu for having the same difficulties, especially when it isn't even his native language.  Though it seemed Teemu is relying on Paul being the organised one, as he had since the announcement was made.

It still felt unbelievable to him that they were going into the Hall of Fame but at least it was together.  Paul had never expected to make the Hall with the way his career had been cut short, his most memorable moment one he himself could not remember.  The Ducks office had told him it was a possibility but he hadn’t given the idea much credence.  Hockey had taken so much from him, he had forgotten there were things it could also give back.

He leans back now, as Teemu sits down and curls an arm around him. “You should be careful what you wish for.  I could write anything and you’d have to stand up there and read it out.”

“I would deserve it,” Teemu laughs and Paul closes his eyes, enjoying the moment.

It often felt as though Teemu was one of the things he had lost, since these days Paul didn’t get to see Teemu as often as he’d like, especially given how close they lived when Teemu was actually in Cali.  Teemu had his family to keep him busy, and his restaurant, and Paul didn’t visit too often, since he found handling so many people draining.  

They still talked most days, of course, though there had been some dark times when even Teemu’s voice hadn’t been enough to pull him out of his despondency and he had only made it through thanks to Michiko and Valerie’s persistence.  He didn’t blame Teemu; he had had his own career to think of back then and besides they have got back to talking every day, sometimes multiple times a day now, since Teemu had left Paul to make all the arrangements for the induction weekend while he went out golfing.

Still, they had agreed with their families that they would stay separately until the final day and the induction ceremony so he and Teemu are sharing a room, just as they had when they first played together.  Then it had been a challenge to find ways to compromise their different routines, now they are enjoying having a space which is just theirs.  

Teemu gives him that moment to sit in silence, resting his face in Paul’s hair, then asks gently, “This isn’t too much for you?”

When they had gotten the full list of the weekend’s events, Paul had started to realise how much of a big deal it was going to be, how much effort it was going to take and had had second thoughts about agreeing to take part.

Of course, Teemu had been able to talk him round.  They were going to get a whole weekend together, though it was disappointing the format of the contest meant they wouldn’t actually be able to play together again.  Still, it is only for Teemu that Paul is willing to play at all after so many years in which he has mostly replaced skating’s place in his life with surfing.

Then again, it has only been for Teemu he has been willing to have anything to do with hockey since his ‘retirement.’ If it wasn’t for Teemu’s powers of persuasion Paul would never have braved The Pond to see Teemu’s final game.  It had been worth it for the look on Teemu’s face but the attention had soured and he had been glad to have an actual excuse next time he asked since he wouldn’t have been able to bring himself to return to see Teemu’s jersey retired.

He pulls himself back to the present.  “Just tired from the flight.”  Flying up to Toronto he had been anxious but that had fallen away the moment he was in a room with Teemu.  It was impossible not to smile around him, his joy was infectious.  Even now he can almost feel the curl of his lips against the nape of his neck and finds himself relaxing.

“We can take a nap before the game,” Teemu suggests.

Paul is grateful for the suggestion, even if this was the one event he wished he could miss.  “You could go on your own, couldn’t you?” he tries.  “You know, I never liked the Bruins nor the Leafs.”

“Could be worse,” Teemu teases. “Could be Hawks playing Devils.”

It wasn’t really funny, but Paul appreciates the effort.  He lies back on the bed.  “You could tell them I have a headache.”

Teemu looks down at him with concern, reaching a hand out to brush against Paul’s temple.  “Is that so?  You know I never make you go if you are in pain.”

“No, not really,” Paul admits, but leans into Teemu’s touch anyway.

Teemu makes no effort to hide his relief, even as he gives a mock shove to Paul’s shoulder.  “You can’t spend whole weekend hiding in your room,” he tells him. “They think I stop being able to make you act like a real person.”

Paul laughs as Teemu lies down next to him.  The room is a twin but they both know only one of the beds will get used.  Teemu is soon asleep but Paul finds he can’t quite get there.  Instead he watches Teemu’s chest rise and fall with his steady breaths and lets his mind wander.

Sometimes it felt as though there was a hole in his life and it wasn’t hockey.  From the first moment he’d met Teemu at the All Star Game in ‘96, he'd known they could have something special.  In the following weeks, Paul hadn't been able to stop talking about Teemu until he'd thought Ferreira must have been sick of it.  But then they'd traded for him and the next five years had been some of the best years of his life.

They had been best friends and more; in some ways their relationship had been the most important of his life.  Playing together had been a dream but all dreams have to come to an end.  Though it had taken Teemu longer than him to accept Paul's career was over, they had eventually got their relationship back to where it had been.  Even now he loved Teemu, though it was different.

When he got the message, from Teemu of course, before the official call, that they were being inducted into the Hall of Fame, his first thought had been that Teemu would have to make time for him.  Talking to him isn’t the same as being in his presence, actually getting to hold and be held by him.

Eventually it is time to get ready for the pre-game ceremony they are expected to take part in.  As they are led out onto the ice, Teemu rests a hand on the small of Paul’s back and says softly, “Don’t forget, I’m here for you.”

It is strange, being out there but not, standing on carpet instead of ice and, for the first time in years, Paul feels the urge to feel the ice beneath his skates.  As they speak with Chara, towering above them both in his own skates, Paul leans into Teemu, taking comfort from his presence.

Going around the Hall of Fame together the next day is an experience, as much from watching the awe and delight in Teemu's as from the exhibits themselves and the Q&A session is made bearable by having Teemu nearby.

Paul hopes his struggle won’t be obvious to anyone who didn’t know him well as he goes along with Teemu’s teasing, trying to give as good as he gets.  Still, even the company of his favourite person doesn’t stop the weekend being draining.

Sunday and the game cannot come soon enough but eventually they get there.  Even though he won’t get to play with Teemu, the team is impressive and it is flattering to be considered in the same light as such stars.

The first period flies past, with him mostly trying to catch his breath.  Then in the intermission, Messier pulls him aside with a smile on his face.  It takes Paul a moment to register what the other man is saying and then he is being pushed in the direction of Team Kurri’s dressing room.  If he had thought Teemu had been happy to see him before, his face absolutely lights up now when he realises what Paul’s presence here means.  It must have been pre-planned though as Kurri presents him with a shirt for his new team.

Paul pulls it on and sits down next to Teemu, who nudges him with his shoulder.  “Just like old times?”

“I’m going to do all the hard work and you’re going to take the credit?”

Teemu roars with laughter.  Kurri just shakes his head at them and gets on with his speech.  

Paul tries to pay attention but Teemu is too distracting.  “I get you the puck,” he says as they make their way back to the bench.  “Just wait.”

The crowd seem thrilled at the announcement but it hardly tops Paul’s own excitement. Playing together is indescribable: it is electric, like catching the perfect wave, like coming home.  Scoring feels inevitable, with the sense of how they just fit together falling back into place.  The pass from Teemu just connects and then the puck is in the net.  

For a moment time stands still and Paul could almost pretend nothing had changed.  Teemu beams at him across the ice as he makes his way back to the bench and Paul had almost forgotten the way it makes him feel giddy to be on the receiving end of such a look.

It takes a while to get away from the press afterwards, everyone wanting a piece of them but finally it is just the two of them stumbling back to a hotel room on the high of a thrilling game, even if technically they had lost.  It feels so familiar, to be so caught up in each other they barely feel like two different people.

“Didn’t I promise you a goal?” Teemu says exultantly, stripping off his game-day suit and dumping it over the back of a chair.

Paul looks across as he carefully hangs his own suit jacket up.  He knows he ought to laugh it off but he cannot bring himself to.  “Of course,” he says instead. “You’ve never let me down.”

A series of emotions flicker across Teemu’s face; surprise, joy, sadness, before he seems to settle on a soft, relieved-looking smile.  “I feel like I did.  So good to have you back, Paul.”

Paul had told himself he wouldn’t cry this weekend but it was hard when Teemu’s words seem to have lodged somewhere in the region of his diaphragm, leaving him feeling winded and breathless.

Teemu seems to understand Paul’s speechlessness and gives him a sympathetic look.  He presses a hand to Paul’s shoulder as he disappears into the bathroom without saying anything more.

Paul finishes undressing then lies down and closes his eyes.  With the adrenaline from the game wearing off, he can feel the strain from over-exerting himself, but he doesn’t regret it.  Sleep comes quickly and he doesn’t stir when Teemu comes back into the room.

Paul wakes up later than expected, the sun already peeping through the slightly askew drapes, but Teemu is still there.  Paul had forgotten just how safe he felt with Teemu wrapped around him; for a moment it could have been 20 years ago, waking up together in a hotel the morning after a game and Paul’s heart aches for what he could not have.

They reunite with their families before the induction ceremony and reception and it is like coming up from underwater, forcing them out of their private bubble.  Paul loved his family, Valerie too, but they didn’t understand what hockey meant the way Teemu did, what it had meant to give it up.

During his speech Paul meets Teemu’s gaze and almost stumbles over his carefully prepared words, the sheer affection looking back at him.  He has to look away, not that his family’s incandescent joy isn’t overwhelming in its own right.

Teemu’s own speech isn’t any better as Teemu keeps looking directly at him, every time he mentions him, testing his resolve not to let himself cry.  Paul can’t help standing up to embrace him as Teemu returns to his seat, almost feeling as though he wouldn’t have another chance.

The reception afterwards is too much for Paul but he doesn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.  He finds Teemu talking to someone about how the Ducks want to celebrate their induction.  They had asked Paul already if he would go and he had said no but now it is Teemu who turns to him with an expectant look.  “You will come, of course?”

“You’re going to be there?”  It wasn’t really a question or, at least, not the one it sounded like.  Paul doesn’t think he could go through with it alone.

“Always,” Teemu promises.

“Then yes.”  What else could Paul say to that?  He had always hated saying no to Teemu.

So it was, just a few days later, Paul finds himself accompanying Teemu back to the Honda Centre.  If he had thought being reunited with Teemu on the ice was like coming home, this is on a different level, like going to a family reunion when you hadn’t spoken to anyone in years and getting only support where you had expected judgement.

Despite all his distance over the years, they are both greeted with thunderous applause, an outpouring of support Paul doesn’t feel he deserves.  

“I tell you so,” is all Teemu says and Paul is too choked with emotion to reply except by leaning into his side.

Without Teemu beside him Paul couldn’t have borne it, especially when Samueli mentions Teemu’s jersey looking lonely in the rafters, but the thought of being the centre of all that attention doesn’t scare him as it had before.

Maybe it is time to start replying to some of the invitations he has received.  Paul knew Teemu would be there to support him, come hell or high water.  For now at least, all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters and so I hope I have done justice to two incredible men.


End file.
